


Snows and Mishaps

by yoondongie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondongie/pseuds/yoondongie
Summary: When Christmas brings unexpected things in life. May not always be a bad thing.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 19





	Snows and Mishaps

It's the 25th of December, which means it's Christmas. It was sunny yet cold and snowy in Seoul. Jingle songs were played everywhere. Tons of ornaments and decorations were hanged. It was your typical Christmas.

Wonpil usually spends the holiday with his friend Jae, but this year he was celebrating with his boyfriend, Younghyun. Jae told him that they would set him up with their friend but Wonpil declined and told them not to worry about him. So today, he was working.

”Did you hear there might be a snowstorm today?” Wonpil’s co-worker, Mina, asked. 

"Yeah. I did. The weather forecast said so.” Sungjin said as he was arranging the books that were newly delivered. 

"Sungjin-hyung could you pass me those books?” Wonpil pointed at the box by the counter, gesturing where it was placed. 

Sungjin went and gathered the books and gave it to him one by one, "Wonpil, I think you should close the shop early today since both Mina and I are leaving early today,” he added, passing him the final book and trudged into the storage room. 

“You didn’t forget right?” Mina mentions as she was cleaning the dust from the shelf. 

"Yeah, I didn’t. And about closing early, I’ll think about it. I mean, I just live above the shop after all.” Wonpil says, climbing down the ladder. “Are there any more left in there?” he inquires. 

“That’s the rest of it,” Sungjin answered.

The day went by quickly. His co-workers bid goodbye 4 hours ago. It was almost 10 and Wonpil thought of closing the shop. He was exhausted because of the additional bustle since it was a holiday. As he was fixing the books, the door suddenly opened and startled him.

“Sorry, but our shop is about to close-“ he said, then there revealed a man who was in his 20s in a suit, skin pale as (and covered in) snow and lips red as cherries.

“Can I just look around just for a bit... ” he favors, scratching an invisible itch in his nose - perhaps the cold got it a bit frigid - and continues, "It'll only be a minute, I promise"

_ It's not like I’m going anywhere _ , Wonpil thought to himself. 

“Sure, I guess,” he lets the man in, arranging the stands a bit, and returns by the counter. 

“Thank you so much” the man smiled cheekily and made his way through the shelves. 

After 30 mins, Wonpil was watching the news while drinking his newly brewed hot cocoa. He glanced at the time and it was already 10. He turns to the man, his words to leave soon at the tip of his tongue, also because the weather was becoming colder as it already was.

“ _ Attention all citizens, please refrain from leaving your house or any shelter you might currently be residing in. News about a passing, heavy snowstorm is about to affect the area of Seoul. Until then, we will update you on the situation of when you will all be available to step outside. Thank you _ ” the news anchor reported, its warning reaching their ears from the tiny television stationed near the counter 

‘Great. I should have listened to Sungjin hyung’ Wonpil thought to himself, shifting his attention to the man that was sitting on one of the chairs.

“I guess you’re not leaving anytime soon right?” Wonpil chuckles to the man who was reading. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience.” the man looked and said which gave Wonpil a better view of him. The features of his face were strong yet soft at the same time.

He stood up, went to the storage room and came back momentarily, having another mug occupying his hand. “Here at least have this, it’s cold.” he handed him the mug of hot cocoa. The man jumped a bit, startled by the gesture. 

“Thank you” he looked up to him and took the cup carefully. Their fingers brushed lightly. Wonpil flinched, feeling that his hands were ice cold. He found himself staring at the man which made him quickly look away. 

“Why are you out so late anyway? It’s Christmas eve. Aren’t you supposed to be home and celebrating?” Wonpil awkwardly struggles to start a conversation with him, breaking silence that envelops both.

“No... not really. I just got off work and I couldn’t catch the bus earlier, and the next one doesn’t arrive until 10.” He explains, sipping the cocoa. 

Wonpil took notice of the book he was reading, eyes widening slightly, ”Oh you're reading better days,” he points at the book. 

"Oh yeah. I like this novel,” he smiled showing the book. ”It’s a pity the author never wrote a sequel for this.” The man said as he flipped through pages.

"It is, would you like me to recommend you some, um, more books?” he asked. 

There was a beat of notion, before the man getting off the chair, "Lead the way.” he says, comically making a gesture that made Wonpil chuckle.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wonpil had learned that the man’s name was Yoon Dowoon and that he works at a publishing company. Workaholic, and a year younger than him. He also found out that they had a lot in common in terms of taste in books and movies. 

2 hours had passed and everything was going well until they heard a weird noise. 

”What was that?” Dowoon asks, eyes sweeping around in an attempt to find the source.

_ BURR BURR _ . 

”Wait...” Wonpil halts, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. 

As he approached the heater. ”I thought I had this fixed?” he uttered under his breath as he shifted near to it. He recalled, abruptly, Sungjin said that the heater couldn’t be repaired as the mechanic was on a vacation. 

’Great. We’re going to freeze to death before we know it.’ he chastises to himself. 

He was deep in his thoughts. Dowoon went closer and checked the heater. 

Their faces were centimeters apart which made Wonpil face the other way. He cleared his throat and said,” I think we have a problem."

"l can see that” he pointed at the heater's fan condenser. 

“We're gonna freeze to death,” Dowoon said. 

“Well, there is another way,” without thinking Wonpil said, ”Would you like to go to my place?” 

"Huh? I never knew you were the straightforward type.” Dowoon said smirking, which made Wonpil blush harder.

”I- mean that my flat’s just up this building.” he stuttered in a small voice. He was turning so red and couldn’t even bear to look at Dowoon. 

_ Wait what am I doing? Inviting a stranger to my flat? I mean technically he’s not exactly a stranger, although we only just met a few half an hour ago, but still _ . He touched his heated face.

_ ‘I know Christmas is getting lonely but inviting a stranger! --’ _ Wonpil thought to himself once again. 

”Um hello?” the younger one said as he waved his hands. 

"Oh I’m sorry-” 

"It’s okay. I was just teasing you” He chuckles, waving a dismissal hand. 

”Could you help me in closing the shop Dowoon-ssi?”. Before he could continue --

”Let’s just drop the horrifics and just call me Dowoonie” he winked, making Wonpil’s heart skip a beat. 

"Ya! I should be the one saying that.” he said as he left Dowoon. 

”Wait hyunggg”

After closing the shop, the two went up to his flat. The tension and awkwardness that Wonpil felt as he was walking to his apartment door was apparent. As they reached the door, he tried to enter the code but kept messing up which made Dowoon laugh. 

”Is this really your flat or are we trying to break in? Never judge someone by their appearance even if they're cute.” barely saying the last line. 

"I’m so close to leaving you out in the cold. Don’t test me.” he said as he finally gets to punch in the serials correctly and unlocks the door.

"Make yourself at home. I’ll just bring you water and some clothes to change into,” The younger one nodded and looked around the apartment. "Just sit by the couch. And while you're at it, you can turn the heater on” 

When Wonpil left, Dowoon noticed the photos lined up on the side table. He picked up the first frame. It was a picture of Wonpil when he was younger. He proceeds to see a picture of Wonpil in a high school uniform with someone tall and lanky. 

'He looks familiar-’ Dowoon thought. 

”What are you doing,” Wonpil pops almost out of nowhere. 

“Oh- nothing I was just looking around,” he answered then returned the picture. 

Wonpil hums, clearly not convinced but lets it slide, “Here change into this," he handed him a blue pullover and grey sweatpants, "I don’t know if it’ll fit, but this is the only thing that could compensate for your size.”

"It's fine," Dowoon thanked Wonpil, "your hospitality's enough, and as long as it'll keep me warm, I think that's all it matters" He smiles, then goes into the bathroom to change. 

  
  
  


When he went out, Wonpil blushed as he thought his clothes looked good on Dowoon, he brushed it off as easily as well. He cleared his throat and said “I’ll just change into something cozy too.” and went into his room, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

Wonpil wore a pink knitted sweater that looked good in him despite the look of the hideous pattern on it.

Which made Dowoon laugh, Wonpil observes he laughs at almost anything, which isn't really an issue, but he does take detail to it,”Ya! Why are you laughing?” he frowns slightly, which made him look cuter in Dowoon’s eyes. 

”Nothing, nothing hyung. Let’s watch?” he says instead, changing the subject. 

His stomach growled, quite unceremoniously, shortly after. It was then Wonpil's turn to laugh at the younger ones' expression as he tried to hide his embarrassment. 

”You should have been feeding your guest, but instead you laugh at them!” he felt the heat crawling through his spine. 

Wonpil had stopped laughing and said, “First of all, this was an unexpected situation, and in no way you are precisely my guest. Second, you sure are bold to demand food from someone who's already giving you shelter under the storm. Lastly, the only food I have is leftover pasta, is that ok?”. 

Dowoon nodded his head, the smile plastered on his face aching his cheeks at the remarks, and sat back on the sofa. 

”Just pick a movie while I’m heating the food.” Wonpil gives him the remote control of the television, then saunters to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  


They watched the movie all night then finished up the heated pasta. 

"I’ll wash the dishes to make up for all your effort.” Dowoon suggests, already picking up the plates.

”You should do more than just that.” Wonpil mutters under his breath, thinking that the younger one wouldn’t hear him. 

"What do you mean?” Dowoon quirks a brow, approaching the sink and placing the plates.

”I don’t know, but you do owe me. I let you stay in my store, in spite of it already closing, and my apartment, because of the snow. I even gave you food and a movie to entertain ourselves with” the (sulking) hyung said trying to prove a point. He isn't usually the  _ give  _ and  _ take  _ person, but something within him stirred, as if everything up till now hasn't been enough.

He looked at Dowoon who was struggling to find the soap. 

"Okay, fine. I’ll let you pick the next movie.” he said then started to clean the dishes. 

"Yaaa!”

It was sufficient to say, Wonpil was disappointed.

  
  
  
  
  


After cleaning the dishes, Dowoon went to sit down on the couch, finding Wonpil fast asleep. He was all curled up while the blanket was barely covering him. 

”How could you be so naive? Leaving a stranger with you?” he whispers, sitting beside him and fixing the blanket over him. 

He brushed his hand through his hair, till it rested on his cheeks then slowly leaned forward, a drive that had been on hold eversince.

Their lips almost touched when the door banged open, waking Wonpil, and causing Doowon to fall off the couch. 

”WONPILL I’M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU. ARE YOU COLD? GOOD THING THE STORM IS GONE. I’M HERE NOW. I KNOW YOU DON’T WANT TO THIRD WHEEL BUT I DON’T-” Brian exclaimed but was interrupted by his boyfriend

"Dowoon? Why are you here?”

”Bri hyung? Jae hyung?” the confused younger one asked as he got up. 

"Jae hyung? Brian hyung? Dowoon how do you know them?” Wonpil, who had just woken up, was having a hard time comprehending the situation. 

”They're my friends?” Dowoon answers, as he sits on the couch next to Wonpil. 

”We should be asking that question. How did you know each other when we were still trying to set you together?”

Wonpil never thought in his life, he would be in a situation like this. He stopped for a moment, creating a reply in mind to satisfy both, but ended up saying, ”It’s a long story.” 

After explaining what happened, Brian smacked Wonpil on the forehead telling him not to invite any strangers over to his place. It made Wonpil whine about Brian not needing to smack him on the forehead.

”I told you he’s going to be ok.” Jae murmurs to Brian as they make their way to the door. 

“We’ll wait for you outside Dowoon.” Jae mentions and went on ahead. 

They bid farewell, which left the two alone again.

“Ahh that hyung,” Dowoon sighed. Then silence filled the room. 

“So...” Wonpil prolongs, playing with the hem of his sweater.

“Ah it’s already 2 am. I’ll just take a ride with them so that I can go.” Dowoon checks his watch, and the realization makes Wonpil’s heart feel heavy. He didn’t want him to leave. But he didn’t have the courage to tell him to stay too.

“Why do you keep on looking down when I’m looking at you?” Dowoon lifts his chin. 

Their eyes meet and Wonpil, for the first time, can see him directly, “Don’t do that.” he tells. 

Brushing his hands through Wonpil’s soft hair, he caressed Wonpil’s cheeks. “You make it harder for me to leave.” Dowoon adds, a bit lowly, quiet. 

“Then don’t go.” Wonpil eyes him, convincing him to stay.

Dowoon averts his gaze “Stop looking at me that way. I might not control myse-“ 

Wonpil leaned in, kissing him. Dowoon returned it back as he held his waist, pulling him closer.

He pulled back and asked “Was that enough to let you stay?” 

The younger smiled and kissed his forehead, nose and lips, "How could I ever say no to that?” 

The response made Wonpil smile and drag him towards his bedroom. 

This was the first year he celebrated Christmas with someone special, and perhaps the last time with someone new.

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo this is my first fic!!! I wish you guys enjoyed it. Please follow me in my twt acc (@ChzDdon) so that we could interact hwehwe.


End file.
